Crowfrost
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Crowfrost Crowfrost Crowfrost |precededby1 = Rowanclaw |succeededby1 = None |position1 = Deputy |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughter: Kit: |familyl = Dawnpelt Juniperpaw Sleekpaw Strikepaw |mentor = Unknown |apps = Olivenose |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Crowfrost is a black-and-white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :While crossing the ShadowClan border to take Frankie and Jessy to camp, the ThunderClan group spots a ShadowClan patrol with Crowfrost in the lead. :When ThunderClan goes to welcome Rowanstar as leader, they meet a patrol with Crowfrost, Tigerheart, and Scorchfur. Crowfrost thinks they have no business being in their camp, and offers to bring Rowanstar to the border, but eventually agrees to let them follow them to camp. Crowfrost goes inside a bramble thicket and brings Rowanstar to them, who says that Crowfrost is his new deputy. :When fighting the badgers, Bramblestar attacks a badger that is holding Crowfrost down, and the ShadowClan deputy is soon assisted by Spiderleg, who carries him away, although barely responsive. The ThunderClan leader is concerned for Crowfrost, wondering how he fared after the battle. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse : He is a ShadowClan warrior mentoring an apprentice by the name of Olivepaw. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Olivepaw, is now a warrior, named Olivenose. Fading Echoes :When a ShadowClan patrol encounters a ThunderClan patrol, Crowfrost immediately asks what the ThunderClan patrol was doing on the border while giving the ThunderClan patrol a challenging stare. Graystripe retorts to Crowfrost that they were checking ShadowClan scent on ThunderClan's side of the border making Crowfrost raise his hackles and menacingly asks what they mean by it. To resolve the dispute, Thornclaw challenges that they smell it for themselves to which Crowfrost responds that they shouldn't be ridiculous reasoning that if the ShadowClan patrol does cross the border then there would definitely be ShadowClan scent on ThunderClan's territory. When Tigerheart decides to check and reports that it's a scent too old to tell, Crowfrost menacingly leans closer to Graystripe, who insists upon there being a ShadowClan scent, and asks why Graystripe's so scared of a bit of ShadowClan scent. After a few moments of back and forth banter, Graystripe orders the ThunderClan patrol to leave, turns around, and lets his tail flick over Crowfrost's nose making Crowfrost growl and spike his fur. :Later, during a Gathering, a heated discussion about boundaries comes up and Crowfrost interjects with a hiss that once you share a mission with ThunderClan, they think they own the whole lake. :When Ivypaw tells of her false dream of ShadowClan, she claims to have seen Crowfrost and Scorchfur. Firestar and a patrol of ThunderClan cats then speak to Blackstar on taking a piece of territory due to Ivypaw's supposed dream in which ends with Blackstar ordering Toadfoot, Ratscar, and Crowfrost to escort the ThunderClan cats off ShadowClan territory. :During the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan over a piece of territory, Crowfrost battles with Foxleap with Starlingpaw and Pinepaw. The three ShadowClan cats fix their eyes on Foxleap and drive him away from his Clanmates until Dovepaw and Ivypaw intervene. Dovepaw knocks Pinepaw backwards making Crowfrost glance up to see if she was alright. During Crowfrost's moment of distraction, Foxleap sends Crowfrost hurtling backwards and the two warriors roll away tussling it out. Moments later during the battle, Dovepaw dives under Crowfrost as he battles. Night Whispers :As ShadowClan discusses new battle tactics, Crowfrost stands and suggests that for the next battle, ShadowClan could keep a reserve of their strongest warriors and when the enemy thinks they're winning, ShadowClan can send another wave to catch them off guard. :Later, Crowfrost and Scorchfur await orders until Blackstar shouts Crowfrost's name. Crowfrost straightens up and questions what he is to do. Blackstar orders him to finish organizing hunting patrols and eager eyes turn to Crowfrost for directions. :When Ivypaw is taken to the ShadowClan camp, a ThunderClan patrol, sent to retrieve Ivypaw, watches as a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Rowanclaw, Shrewfoot, and Crowfrost weaves through the bushes to near the ThunderClan patrol. Face to face, Crowfrost snarls at the ThunderClan patrol asking them if they're here to fetch something they've lost. Ignoring the hostility, Brambleclaw asks if she's safe, and after hesitating, Crowfrost murmurs that they haven't hurt her. :During a Gathering, hostilities rise between ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Crowfrost and Smokefoot stand beside Rowanclaw with a fixed glare on the ThunderClan warriors. :Trying to prove to Ivypaw her special ability, Dovewing mentions that Dewkit and Mistkit are fighting over a sparrow Crowfrost brought them. :Later, Crowfrost watches as Flametail skates past him and Ratscar, playing prey-stone on the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope :When ShadowClan's camp is nearly overrun, Snowbird screeches his name when she, Smokefoot, Oakfur, Lionblaze, and Graystripe come to the camp to help ShadowClan fight off the hoards of cats coming in. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughter: :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Son: :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Kit: :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deputy Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters